


Between

by sunalso



Series: Sun and Gort Do Kink Bingo Spring 2019 [22]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Multi, PWP, Polyamory, complicated sex positions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18657076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunalso/pseuds/sunalso
Summary: Hunter gets Fitz to try several new things. Some are better than others.Beta'd by Gort.





	Between

**Author's Note:**

> _A/N: This is Scis &Spies PWP, and the last fic for Spring 2019 Kink Bongo, giving Gort and me a blackout! Thank you to everyone for the comments, kudos, and support along the way _

Fitz tilted his head back and chugged the absolutely disgusting beer down Hunter had handed him.

 

Hunter leaned against his shoulder. “Swallow every last drop or I won’t let you cum.”

 

Fitz cracked his eye open and lowered the bottle. “Your loss. Jemma will, without making me drink this shite.”

 

Hunter rolled his eyes. “Do it anyway. You need to chill, it’s been rough on everyone lately.”

 

“Hunter!” Bobbi called from the kitchen. “Leave him alone and come help Jemma make the salad.”

 

“What the hell would I do that for?” Hunter grumbled, and Fitz patted his shoulder as he immediately stood to do what Bobbi asked.

 

Fitz eyed the remaining liquid in the bottle, then set it down with a decisive clunk on the coffee table. Enough of that. He hadn’t broken his back slaving away at work all week to drink piss.

 

Everyone was busy in the kitchen as he snuck out to the office, carefully opened the minifridge, and moved aside the ancient cans of Bud Light and newer cans Jemma’s LaCroix to get to his secret imported beer stash.

 

“Grab me one too,” Jemma said from behind him and he hit his head on the top of the fridge as he nearly jumped out of his skin. “Oh, Fitz.” She was immediately beside him, peering earnestly into his face once he stood up.

 

“How’d you know what I was doing?”

 

Jemma crossed his arms. “You’re my partner, not Batman.”

 

“Er, right.” It really wasn’t a surprise Jemma knew about his stash. She reached past him and retrieved two bottles, handing him one. Fitz didn’t move. He was too entranced by the way the soft light from the fridge made her eyes gleam.

 

Bloody hell, work really had been too much this week.

 

His hand cupped her cheek and he brushed his thumb over her lips. “There’s lipstick here that isn’t yours.” There was the lighter pink of Bobbi’s mixed in with Jemma’s darker shade.

 

The tip of her tongue darted out and licked his thumb.

 

Leaning down, Fitz fitted his mouth to hers. Jemma swayed against him and their lips glided together. She thrust her tongue into his mouth and he moaned, bringing his arm up to--

 

“Oh dear lord!” Jemma yanked herself away from him. “Did something die in your mouth?”

 

Fitz sighed. “It’s the beer Hunter gave me to drink.”

 

Jemma made a face. “It’s not sanitary.” He shook his head. “Is he drinking it?”

 

“I don’t think so?” Fitz could only remember the one bottle.

 

“You absolutely have to go kiss him now, I don’t think he knows how bad it is.”

 

Fitz drummed his fingers against the lovely bottle of ale he was holding. “Challenge accepted.”

 

Back in the living area of the bunk, they found that Bobbi and Hunter had gotten dinner from the kitchen to the dining table. Fitz set his bottle next to his plate, glancing enviously at Jemma as she cracked hers open.

 

Hunter made a face as he came in with a bottle of wine. “What’s that?” he asked, gesturing at the beer.

 

“Mouthwash,” Fitz grumbled, catching Jemma’s eye. She made a shooing motion towards Hunter.

 

Fitz casually scooted to where Hunter had just set down the wine and leaned a hip against the table.

 

“You buy that beer just for me?”

 

Hunter’s brow furrowed. “Yeah. I drank it all the time when I was a bratty teen. Wanted to share but there was only the one bottle.”

 

Bobbi breezed by. “You’re still a brat.”

 

Hunter dragged a hand down his face.

 

Bobbi sat down and served herself and Jemma some of the salad as Fitz made eyes at Hunter. He almost felt bad for what he was about to do. Because it was kind of sweet, but Hunter needed to be reminded what swill he used to down.

 

“I was just kissing Jems,” Fitz said. “She had her and Bobbi’s lipstick on. How’d I fare”

 

Hunter looked like he was expecting a trap, but leaned closer. Fitz put a hand on Hunter’s hip.

 

“There’s just a bit. I’ll get it for you.”

 

As Fitz expected, Hunter’s idea of that was to kiss him. Grinning in triumph, Fitz tightened his grip on Hunter’s hip and fisted his shirt before deepening the kiss and nipping at Hunter’s lower lip until Hunter made a tiny noise and his tongue got in on the action. It swirled into Fitz’s mouth.

 

Three, two, one…

 

“What the fuck?” Hunter jumped back, sputtering. Jemma and Bobbi were leaning together and giggling. He swiped at his mouth and made a face, then grasped the wine bottle and chugged.

 

“I told you it was ruddy piss,” Fitz said, claiming his chair and taking a drink from the beer bottle Jemma had already opened for him.

 

Hunter looked pained. “I remember that being so much better.”

 

“And I remember it’s dinner time,” Bobbi said, push out Hunter’s chair.  He collapsed into it with a sigh.

 

Jemma patted his hand. “It was a nice thing to do, wanting to share part of yourself with Fitz.”

 

Hunter smiled at her.

 

“Food,” Bobbi said, and Fitz agreed, putting a pork chop on his plate. Jemma had made the apple butter on the top and it was delicious.

 

“So,” Hunter got out around a mouthful of food. “What’s the plan for tonight?”

 

****

 

Hunter had been very disappointed to learn there wasn’t a plan, besides to eat dinner and clean up after.

 

After starting the dishwasher, Hunter found Fitz hogging the telly, playing some video game. The girls were nowhere in sight. With a sigh, Hunter sat down beside his boyfriend, then toppled over against his side.

 

“This is a million times better than the rest of the week combined,” Hunter said. Fitz grunted an agreement. “Where’d the girls get off too?”

 

“No idea.”

 

“You’re no fun.” Hunter sighed, allowing his mind to flit through all the fantasies he’d had to keep bottled up for days because of his job. He wanted to kiss the underside of Fitz’s jaw, and tug at his cock. Imagining Fitz naked with an erection sent heat coursing though Hunter’s belly. Only he needed Jemma and Bobbi here too, because he’d missed them, and because they had tits that would be nice to play with.

 

He toyed with the tiny curls on Fitz’s nape, tugging at them while imaging all the naughty things he wanted to do with his lovers.

 

“Are you falling asleep or thinking?” Fitz asked.

 

“Thinking.”

 

“About?”

 

Mostly tits.”

 

Fitz snorted and paused his game before turning to look at Hunter “Yeah? What about them?”

 

“They’re lovely, soft, great to stick your prick between and rub on.” Hunter couldn’t actually remember the last time he’d done that. “Or to come all over.” That one had been two weeks ago.

 

Fitz made a needy sound. “I don’t know about my cock, by I certainly want to get my face between them.”

 

“You don’t like a good ole’ titty fuck?”

 

“How would I know?” Fitz set his controller down as he twisted to kiss Hunter. Whose mind was reeling. He often forgot that he knew almost the entirety of Fitz’s sexual history. And no, there’d been no titty fucking. Hunter pulled back from the kiss and took Fitz’s hand. He stood and pulled Fitz along with him.

 

“We need to remedy this travesty. We’ve got two pretty birds here, both who have tits, I’m sure one of them can accommodate you.” The mere thought of seeing Fitz thrusting between Jemma or Bobbi’s breasts was enough to get Hunter’s cock interested. It was going to be fucking hot.

 

He towed Fitz down the hallway. Jemma and Bobbi were in the bedroom, but were unfortunately putting away laundry and chatting instead of doing something fun. They looked up as Hunter pushed Fitz into the middle of the room.

 

“It’s come to my attention,” Hunter said, rubbing his burgeoning hard-on through his trousers. “That Fitz has never had a titty fuck. I thought one of you lovely ladies could fix that for him.”

 

Bobbi crossed her arms and Jemma wrinkled her nose.

 

“Those are bit one-sided,” Jemma said, and Fitz’s face flushed.

 

“That was all Hunter’s idea,” he said. “I’d be fine with anything. I just want to do some reconnecting after this last week. And if that beer was anything to go by for what Hunter thinks I’d like, I’m not sure I’d enjoy it anyway.”

 

“Oi.” Hunter was incensed. “The beer was probably just a bad batch, I understand you well enough to know you’d like your cock being stroked by a pair of boobs.”

 

Fitz grinned. “I don’t know about a pair. I have you and you’re boob enough.”

 

Hunter put a hand over his eyes. “Bob, help.”

 

“No,” Bobbi said. “This is too much fun.”

 

Jemma came over and tugged Hunter’s hand down. She settled it over one of her tits and he couldn’t feel a bra through her shirt.

 

“Bless you, Jems,” he said, pulling off her shirt and turning her towards Fitz. Hunter pressed against her back, taking the opportunity to grind her lovely bum with his prick, and cupped both her breasts. She moaned as he flicked his thumbs over her nipples.

 

Bobbi was studying him and Jemma, while Fitz looked like he was close to drooling. Bobbi touched Fitz’s arm as she walked past him. Pulling off her shirt, following it with her bra, she pushed her leggings off before bending down to capture one of Jemma’s nipples between her lips.

 

Jemma moaned and rolled her hips, making Hunter hiss as she ground against his cock.

 

Hunter caressed Jemma’s sides before stepping back to strip off his shirt, trousers and pants. He stroked his cock before cuddling against Jemma’s back again.

 

****

 

Jemma was certain she was supposed to be doing something, but trying to think while Hunter thrusting his hard-on against her arse and Bobbi was enjoying her breasts was not easy.

 

She opened her eyes and tried to focus. Fitz was still standing there, fully dressed, though there was a tell-tale bulge in the front of his jeans. Jemma pushed at Bobbi.

 

“Fitz,” Jemma said, when Bobbi looked up at her.

 

Bobbi frowned, but then her brows went up. She kissed Jemma softly, then strode over to Fitz.

 

“Alright, luv, off with everything,” Hunter said, mouthing her neck. Jemma pushed her trousers and knickers down before kicking them the rest of the way off. Hunter’s hands caressed her rear and hips as she straightened back up. “You want to show Fitz how it’s done?”

 

Jemma turned in his arms. “There’s seriously not a lot in it for me.”  She pouted at Hunter. It wasn’t that she was averse to the idea, and her lovers would make sure she was satisfied, but it was so much bloody fun to tease him.

 

“Please?”

 

Jemma turned and swayed her hips over to where Bobbi was kissing Fitz, who she’d managed to get naked. Taking Bobbi’s hand, Jemma led her to the bed, pushing her down to sit on the edge, and stepped between Bobbi’s knees. Bobbi put her arms around Jemma as Jemma leaned over, sinking a hand into Bobbi’s hair and kissing her.

 

“Looks like it’s you and me, Fitz,” Hunter said.

 

Fitz groaned. “I hate to point this out, but you don’t have tits.”

 

Jemma laughed against Bobbi’s mouth. Bobbi was also chuckling, and they leaned their foreheads together.

 

“Well, I do have a cock.”

 

“I noticed,” Fitz said.

 

“Let’s show these girls what they’re missing.”

 

Jemma’s laughter turned into a moan as Hunter and Fitz, arms about each other and their cocks sliding together and against each other’s bellies, stumbled over beside her and Bobbi.

 

Bobbi’s fingers trailed up Jemma’s thigh to her clit, and Jemma moaned louder as Bobbi deftly circled the tight bundle of nerves.  

 

Jemma turned back to Bobbi, settling her lips over Bobbi’s again and kissing her fiercely as her girlfriend fingered her. Jemma’s hands roamed over her back, then went to Bobbi’s breasts, kneading them and Jemma groaned into her mouth.

 

“You want to get fucked?” Hunter gasped, and Fitz moaned something in reply. There was the sound of  a drawer opening, a wrapper ripping, and lube being squeezed.

 

Bobbi encouraged Jemma to straddle her, sliding several fingers deep into Jemma’s channel once Jemma was in place. She swiveled her hips, humping against Bobbi’s palm, and after a last nibble at Bobbi’s lower lip, Jemma turned her head and rested in on Bobbi’s shoulder to watch the boys.

 

Hunter bent Fitz over the bed. His face was turned towards Jemma and he grinned at her and she smiled back. Hunter’s hands stroked down Fitz’s back, and groped his ass, before spreading them and dumping more lube. Hunter positioned himself and started to push in. Jemma whimpered as Fitz’s eyes closed and his face took on a pained pleasure expression.

 

Her body tightened. Jemma sucked in a deep breath, holding it as the tension in her belly coiled tighter.

 

Hunter thrust shallowly a few times, then harder and deeper. Fitz’s fingers curled into the bed covers and he moaned, the rough sound sending Jemma straight to the stratosphere. She came loudly, gasping and writhing in Bobbi’s arms.

 

“Wow,” Bobbi breathed.

 

“I think you needed that, “ Hunter said, lightly smacking Fitz rear and making him grunt.

 

“I did, but…Bobbi, we should have Fitz…” Jemma was having trouble getting her sentence out.

 

“Shhh,” Bobbi petted Jemma’s rear. “I got this.” She looked at the boys. “Back up a bit.”

 

Somehow, Hunter directed Fitz to move back while Jemma crawled off Bobbi. Grinning wickedly, Bobbi lay down on her back, drizzled lube on her tits, and scooted until her head and shoulders were off the bed. She squeezed her breasts together with her hands.

 

Hunter nudged Fitz to align him with Bobbi’s cleavage. Hunter glided his hand down Fitz’s stomach, grabbed Fitz’s cock, stroked his a few times, and aimed it for Bobbi’s breasts. It slipped easily in between, and Fitz groaned.

 

Jemma played with her nipple for a second, until Bobbi spread her legs. Jemma understood the invitation loud and clear. Moving until she was kneeling between Bobbi’s legs, Jemma bent over and licked Bobbi’s pussy from bottom to top. Bobbi groaned, and Jemma looked up to meet Fitz’s eyes. The pupils were blown wide with lust and he looked like he was in an entire other dimension of bliss.

 

****

Bobbi shook out her hair. She was at an odd angle hanging off the bed, but had a spectacular view of Hunter fucking Fitz, which was fuel for the fire as Jemma settled down and got to work on eating Bobbi out.

 

Twitching her hips and trying not to just hump Jemma’s tongue, Bobbi squeezed her breasts a little tighter. She pinched her nipples between her fingers.

 

Fitz’s legs trembled, he must be close.

 

“Bloody, fucking, hell,” he murmured, his fingers dragging over Bobbi’s sides and belly. “You feel good, such nice tits. And I think I could watch Jemma eat you all day, she makes the best sounds.”

 

Hunter grumbled something.

 

“I guess I like you too,” Fitz said. He shuddered, groaned loudly, and slammed his hips forward. His cock jerked and come spurted over Bobbi’s stomach.

 

Jemma squealed in delight, and the vibration on Bobbi’s clit was heavenly. She pushed the boys enough out of the way to she could sit up to watch Jemma work. Fitz leaned heavily against her back, his head on her shoulder. He was swaying slightly as Hunter continued to fuck him. Bobbi turned her face to him, kissing him lazily as Jemma lapped eagerly at her pussy.

 

She tightened and came in a warm burst, making a startled little noise. Jemma surged upwards and started licking the come off Bobbi’s front, and Hunter made a strangled noise. “Get it, Jemma,” Hunter whispered.

 

Jemma rubbed her hand through some and held her fingers up to Bobbi. Bobbi sucked on Jemma’s index finger, the cooling come a distinct flavor that said Fitz.

 

Hunter groaned. “Fuck,” he cursed, his hips stuttering and then stalling completely as he came.

He pulled out of Fitz, and there was flurry of activity as the condom was disposed of and everyone cleaned up.

 

At last, they collapsed into bed.

 

“I’m glad the dishes are already done,” Jemma said with a yawn. “I wouldn’t be getting back up to do them.”

 

“Me either.” Hunter was tucked behind Bobbi, his arm a nice, warm weight over her. Fitz was on his back, looking half asleep, and Jemma was on her side next to him, tracing her fingers over his face. “What did you think, Fitz?”

 

“Of?”

 

Hunter sighed. “The titty fucking?”

 

“Oh.” Fitz made faces before he finally got his eyes open, and Bobbi laughed. “It was nice. Very different, but there are a lot worse things than soft tits around my prick.” He closed his eyes and made a very contented noise. “Thank you, Bobbi.”

 

She reached over and pat his arm. “You’re welcome.”

 

“Next time yours, Jemma?” Hunter asked.

 

Jemma settled her head on Fitz’s shoulder. “You want to fuck mine next time, Fitz?”

 

“Huh?” Fitz’s eyes popped open. “Jemma tits?”

 

Hunter laughed. “I meant me, but apparently I’m chopped liver.”

 

“Oh, hush,” Jemma chided. “Or I’ll go find the end of that terrible beer and make you drink it.”

 

Bobbi rand her finger over Hunter’s wrist as he sighed heavily.

 

“No need for that. I’ll be good.”

 

Bobbi snorted with laughter. “That’ll be the day.”


End file.
